Vehicles may come with various types of electronics packages. These packages may be standard or optional and include electronics associated with communications or entertainment. However, there are various problems and deficiencies with such offerings. What is needed are vehicles with improved electronics options which create, improve, or enhance safety and overall experience of vehicles. In particular, what is needed are vehicles which integrate with wearable devices.